


greatest kingdom

by amicitias



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Ignis Scientia, Gentle Sex, Ignoct New Years Gift Exchange, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Gladiolus Amicitia, Mentioned Prompto Argentum, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, Top Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amicitias/pseuds/amicitias
Summary: As king, Noctis is in high demand, and Ignis has always understood that... but sometimes his need to feel the full extent of Noct's love wins out anyway.





	greatest kingdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_pronounced_wiener_slave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_pronounced_wiener_slave/gifts).



> My Ignoct New Years gift for heich! Apologies that it is a few days late, and that I couldn't keep up with my December messages - the month ran away with me! Hopefully this is akin to what you asked for, and Happy New Year!

“What time is it?” Noctis sighed, taking a breather as his latest guests exited the council room, leaving him alone with Ignis for a second.

“Twenty past one, majesty,” Ignis replied promptly, and Noct rolled his eyes. Such a formal bastard.

“Sweet, I have ten minutes before Gladio arrives. Might grab myself a drink, you want one?”

“Ah, I can get you a drink,” Ignis offered, but Noctis ignored him, pointedly standing up and walking the three steps to the centre of the table where fresh water sat. 

“You’re my advisor, Iggy, not my slave,” Noct reprimanded him, pouring two glasses. “What else do we have this afternoon? I’m exhausted and it’s barely lunch.”

“Thank you,” Ignis said, accepting the water Noctis passed him as he sat back down. “Following Gladio’s update on the Crownsguard, you have a two hour finance meeting-”

“Wonderful,” Noctis said dryly.

“-and then a short break before a meeting with some of the other council members to discuss the new treaty being brokered in the south,” Ignis continued, ignoring his childish king.

“Sometimes I wish I’d died with the darkness,” Noctis sighed heavily, and Ignis flicked his shoulder, indulging himself in the act of insolence given Noct’s remark.

Noctis squeaked in pain and glared at him, but Ignis just raised an eyebrow. Thirty years had built up quite the tolerance for his charge’s bullshit.

“Don’t say such things,” Ignis scolded him.

“Then don’t make my days so boring,” Noct countered, and Ignis narrowed his eyes at him.

If the guards stationed at the doors thought anything of their conversation, they hid it very well. Then again, it wasn’t exactly out of character to find Noctis and Ignis bickering at any given moment. If the staff of the citadel didn’t know better, it’d be easy to believe the two didn’t even like one another.

“Noct, I actually-” Ignis began, his voice suddenly softer, but he was interrupted by the doors crashing open and Gladiolus’ arrival. “Oh for astrals’ sake.”

“Good to see you too, Iggy,” Gladio grinned, striding over and clasping Noct in a firm handshake before pulling him into a firm hug.

“Would it kill you to button your shirt up for once?” Ignis asked him, clapping him on the back heartily as Gladio embraced him too. “I don’t even expect you to wear your uniform, but some  _ decorum _ -”

“I like it,” Noctis interrupted, casting his eye over Gladio’s toned form appreciatively.

Gladio barked out a laugh as Noct winked at him, while Ignis flushed red and muttered something under his breath.

“Come on then, let’s get this over and done with,” Gladio said, pulling up a chair and motioning for his peers to start spreading their parchment maps over the table.

“Remind me to hold more meetings with you, Gladiolus,” Noctis grinned, casting his eye over the many scribbles on each map. “So where are we starting?”

The Crownsguard meeting wrapped up sooner than anticipated, as many of Gladiolus and Noctis’ meetings did, so finding himself with time on his hands, Noctis decided to make some calls.

“Wait, Noct, I-” Ignis tried to interject, but the phone was already pressed against his ear, and Noct was holding up a finger to pause him.

Ignis sighed, but nodded, having little other choice. This was how it always was these days. Running a busy, thriving kingdom demanded a lot of Noct’s attention, which Ignis had always known, and had always been prepared for. Most of the time he spent with the king was when they were conducting official business, because by the time Noct clocked off, so to speak, he was exhausted.

Still, Ignis wished he could take a day off sometimes, not even for his own sake, but for Noct’s. He wouldn’t complain either though.

The past week in particular had been nonstop. With meetings almost every day and functions almost every night, interspersed with some travelling, Ignis had been with Noctis every hour of the day and yet he felt like he hadn’t seen him at all. And it was always like this, and Ignis would never complain, but…

...he missed Noct.

“Iggy?” Noct asked, snapping his fingers in front of his face to bring him back. “Did you want something?”

“Sorry, majesty,” Ignis blinked. “Ah, yes, I wanted to ask if-”

“Oh, hold that thought,” Noct smiled apologetically, motioning to his ringing phone.

Ignis nodded curtly in understanding.

By the time Noct got off the phone again, his next meeting was due to start, and then they were deep in discussions of money, no one’s favourite topic, least of all Noct’s. That meeting seeped into the next as the sky grew dark outside, and Ignis was starting to feel as restless as Noct clearly was.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Noctis said, standing up to address his council as they reached a natural pause in the conversation. “May I suggest we reconvene on this matter tomorrow? It is important, and I want to explore it further, but it is growing late, and you have families and homes to get back to. Nothing is more important than that.”

The members nodded in agreement, smiling gratefully at him, and despite everything, Ignis couldn’t help a small smile of pride. He’d always known it, of course, but to watch Noct be the great king Iggy had always known he would be… it was something special.

“Your majesty,” the Council chair said, bidding him farewell with a nod before leading the others out.

“Tell me there’s nothing else on today,” Noctis said, flopping back into his chair and sighing dramatically.

“We’re free,” Ignis reassured him, standing up.

“Thank the Six,” Noct said, relieved.

“Now that we are, can I… I just wanted to…”

“Spit it out,” Noctis joked, scrolling on his phone, oblivious to Ignis now pacing behind him.

“Apologies, I just didn’t quite know how to br-”

“Prom’s asked if we’re game for going out tonight?” Noctis interrupted, fingers hovering over the keyboard to reply with a yes. “Which, after today, I definitely-”

“Noct!” Ignis cried, his voice strangled, startling the king so much he dropped his phone on the table.

“What in the…” Noctis demanded, getting up and rounding on his advisor, only to find that his advisor had left for the day, and in his place was left only a weary-looking, distraught Ignis, the walls upon walls he usually built up around himself let down.

“Noct,” Ignis repeated, quieter this time, letting his head drop so his gaze met the floor.

“Leave,” Noctis commanded the rest of the guards in the room, who obeyed him instantly. The doors closed with a soft thud, and then complete silence fell.

“Hey,” Noctis said gently, placing a finger under Ignis’ chin and gently drawing his eyes back up.

“I’m, I’m so sorry,” Ignis said, shaking his head, mortified that Noct had seen that little outburst, let alone other staff members. “Please, enjoy your night with Prompto, I-”

“No, shh,” Noctis said, cutting in again, and Ignis let out an almost hysterical laugh.

Noctis frowned at him.

“Iggy, what have I done? Talk to me. Was it something I said earlier? It’s been a long day. If you don’t agree on anything, we can discuss it tomorrow, I don’t mind.”

“Noct,” Ignis repeated for a third time, catching Noctis’ hands with his own and pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckles, and Noctis finally understood.

Stepping closer, he raised a hand to brush against Ignis’ cheek, tracing the faint scars that remained.

“I need you,” Ignis said softly, pressing his hand to Noct’s. 

“I’m here,” Noctis replied. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you today.”

“No, I  _ need  _ you,” Ignis pressed, trying to convey what he meant. “It’s not just today.”

Noctis closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against Ignis’. 

It hadn’t just been today. It had been several days, that had stretched into weeks, into months, and Noct had been so distant from his lover lately that he’d even failed to notice when Ignis resorted to desperate measures to get his attention.

_ ‘Noct.’ _

“I’m sorry,” Noctis said, but Ignis shushed him instantly.

“You have nothing to apologise for,” Ignis murmured. “Just promise me I’m not losing you.”

-~-~-

Though no one had batted an eyelid for years at Ignis and Noct stealing away into their bedroom together, they both still felt a thrill as the door closed behind them. Noctis pushed Ignis against it roughly, hands scrabbling to undo his shirt as he kissed him, deeply and passionately, but feverishly, as though time were against them.

It was how they’d used to meet when they were younger, when they were first starting out in their tentative forbidden romance.

“Noct,” Ignis said breathlessly, already hard. “Please.”

Wrenching Ignis’ shirt from his body, Noct threw his own on the floor soon after, then pushed him back, palms pressed against Ignis’ bare chest once again, making the door shake in its frame.

“Noct.”

Ignis managed to pull away from his king’s lips for a moment to begin undoing Noct’s belt buckle, but Noct batted his hands out of the way. Ignis was  _ useless  _ at undressing both Noct and himself when his mind was elsewhere, and it was kind of a mood killer.

As Noct finished stripping them both, Ignis ran his hands down Noct’s back, his head resting on Noctis’ shoulder, hot and heavy breath tickling his skin.

“Iggy,” Noct keened as Ignis clawed his nails down Noctis’ bare skin, the spike of pain making him shudder, his cock now painfully hard.

“Need you.” Ignis repeated his words from earlier, but now they were breathier, more desperate, and Noct’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head.

Kicking their pile of clothes away, Noct manhandled Ignis on to the bed then collapsed on top of him, their now fully naked bodies writhing against one another to create the most delicious heat.

“I love you,” Noctis said in between pressing kisses to every inch of Ignis’ skin, “so much, always, forever, I love you.”

Ignis sighed happily beneath the touch and the words of the king who ruled every inch of his life, mind and body.

They’d slowed down a little now, Noct taking the time to kiss each part of Ignis. His arms, his cheeks, his closed eyes. Every inch of him was beautiful, but Noct loved his scars the best. He was even more beautiful for them, the ragged skin a reminder of all that Ignis had been willing to sacrifice for him.

“I love you so much,” Noctis said, a great well of emotion bubbling up inside of him. He paused, up on his knees, straddling Ignis’ body, and took in the sight before him, awed that it was his to gaze upon.

Ignis opened his eyes again, piercing even when drunk with arousal, and fixed them on Noctis, his lips curving up at the side.

“I love you too, Noct,” he replied, reaching out to grab Noct’s hand and kiss it, before pulling him back down on top of him and finding his lips again, the desperation returning.

Smirking, Noctis wrapped his arms around his lover and quickly flipped him on to his front, peppering kisses down his spine before Ignis could right himself.

“Thought you had a bad back,” Iggy grumbled, his face unceremoniously squashed against the sheets, his dick throbbing where it was trapped between his stomach and the silk beneath them.

“Shh,” Noctis whispered even as he grinned, kneeling up again so that he was in the same position, straddling Ignis’ body, but this time with a perfect view of his lean back and gorgeous ass.

On other nights, Noctis might have let himself get distracted by it, but neither of them wanted nothing more than the feeling of being completely connected right now.

Noct trailed a finger down from the small of Ignis’ back to his tiny pink hole, making the man shiver, before experimentally pressing a finger in.

“Noct,” Ignis hissed, and Noctis chuckled. 

“Don’t fret,” he reassured him, reaching over to the bedside table. A second later and Ignis heard the pop of a cap that sent another shiver through him, one Noctis didn’t even need to touch him to cause. 

Both staying silent for a moment, Noct poured a more than generous amount of lube out, figuring it had been a while, and then slowly slid a finger inside Ignis. His lover tensed at the first intrusion then relaxed again, falling into their familiar rhythm.

Noctis winced as he felt how tight Ignis was, a pang of guilt hitting him that felt at odds with the position they were in.

It really had been too long since they’d last been so intimate. No wonder Ignis had been feeling so pained.

Gently working him open, Noct reached three fingers and began teasing Ignis a little, spreading his fingers while he was inside and stroking Ignis’ soft, warm walls.

Groaning once or twice, Iggy eventually bucked his hips and growled Noct’s name.

“Sorry, you’re right,” Noctis said, and pulled Ignis’ hips up closer to him with a jolt, so he could reach around with his other hand and begin to lightly stroke Ignis’ cock.

He thumbed the already wet slit to let his fingers glide over the skin easier, and it stunned Ignis so much that he almost fell, Noct’s arm letting go and tensing round him to hold him up at the last moment.

“Stop teasing,” Ignis whined, and Noctis laughed.

Gone was the angry muttering and cursing Noctis to hell and back. Ignis was coming undone beneath Noct’s masterful fingers, and Noct smiled.

Ignis’ body was his greatest kingdom.

Pulling out the four fingers he now had inside Ignis, Noctis let go of him for a second to gently turn him back over. There was no surprise this time, just light touches as Ignis melted into his arms, and when they met each other’s eyes again, the sheer love that passed between them felt like a lightning crack.

Done with taunting him, Noctis placed his hands on Ignis’ hips to steady himself, get himself into position, and then holding his gaze, began to slowly push into Ignis.

Ignis’ eyes rolled shut at the feeling of Noct inside him, the feeling of fullness becoming almost unbearable until Noctis bottomed out, staying seated deep within for a moment, before pulling out and starting to pick up a steady rhythm as he fucked back into him.

“Noct,” Ignis sighed, the word falling from his lips like a prayer and a curse at the same time.

“I love you,” Noctis whispered, pushing in again and finally hitting the spot. Ignis saw stars, and clenched tightly around Noct, making him shudder. “But you’ll be the death of me.”

“Likewise,” Ignis returned, his back arching as Noctis increased the pace, hitting Iggy’s sweet spot every time he pushed into him.

Neither of them were ever going to last long, but tonight wasn’t about that.

Tonight was about how Ignis felt in that moment, completely filled with his king, his master, his lover, connected in every possible way. Ignis’ mind knew only Noctis, Noctis, Noctis, and he knew that Noct felt the same, consumed by his love and desire for the man he was so intimately with right now.

With a moan, Noctis leaned forward to press his lips against Ignis’, and suddenly Noct’s tongue in his mouth, Noct’s stomach brushing against his cock, Noct’s dick fully seated inside him, it was all too much.

Ignis came so fast and hard that he didn’t realise Noct was coming at the same time until he registered that they were no longer kissing, that Noct was crying his name as he gently rode his orgasm out, trying not to overstimulate Ignis more than he already was.

Noctis collapsed back down on to Ignis, and they lay there for a moment, both panting heavily, before Ignis slowly rolled them over and Noct pulled out.

“I love you,” Ignis told him again, reaching to pull the cover over them as Noct tangled himself up in Ignis, wrapping their legs around each other and holding him close.

“Ignis,” Noct said, his voice cracking, and Ignis was startled to look over at his lover and find tears streaming down his face.

“What’s wrong?” he asked sharply, but Noct shook his head, reaching a hand up to stroke his fringe away from his anxious face.

“Nothing,” Noct whispered, kissing his cheek. “I’m just sorry that I- that I  _ ever _ -”

“Don’t,” Ignis interrupted him, drawing an arm back from around Noct and brushing away his tears. “I’m sorry I ask so much of you.”

Noctis huffed out a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief.

“You have never asked too much of me, nor could you,” Noctis told him, staring at him intensely, willing Ignis to believe his words. “I am entirely yours, and you won’t ever lose me.”

“Never again,” Ignis nodded, pressing a kiss to Noct’s forehead.

“Never again,” Noctis promised.


End file.
